wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame
The Hunchback of Notre Dame, or Notre-Dame de Paris is a novel written by Victor Hugo in 1831. It details Quasimodo, the hunchbacked bell-ringer of the Cathedral of Notre Dame, who falls in love with a gypsy, and whose master becomes lustful over her. Plot One day in 1482 Paris, France, Quasimodo, the lonely, deaf, hunchbacked bell-ringer of the Cathedral of Notre Dame, stares down at the town square. Having spent his whole life up in a tower with no friends, he decides that he cannot spend his entire life in a tower. Below him, the townsfolk are celebrating the Day of Kings and the Feast of Fools, a time for plays, performances, and signing, but the best thing was the crowning of the Prince of Fools. It is revealed that Quasimodo is the Prince of Fools, with him saying that this wasn't exactly what he was talking about. Eventually, the crowd realizes that the Prince of Fools is just Quasimodo, and immediately turns on him. Amongst the jeers, Quasimodo sees a beautiful gypsy dancer named Esmeralda entertaining the crowd by dancing. Dom Claude Frollo emerges from the crowd to see Esmeralda dance. When Esmeralda looks at Quasimodo, she stops, becomes fearful, and leaves. Frollo, as it turns out, is actually Quasimodo's master, having raised Quasimodo after he was left behind on the steps of the cathedral as an orphan child, and taught him everything that he knows. Frollo furiously takes Quasimodo's hat off, ties a rope around his neck, and takes him away. That night, they enter a tavern where Esmeralda is dancing. As they sit at a table, Frollo gazes upon Esmeralda, and after describing how beautiful she is, declares that he must have her. Frollo demands Quasimodo to bring her over to the table. Quasimodo is at first reluctant, but agrees after Frollo threatens him. When Esmerelda walks down an alleyway, Quasimodo follows her with a coin, that she had forgotten, in his mouth. He tells Esmeralda about Frollo, but Esmeralda says that she must be going. As Quasimodo tries to explain, Frollo appears and causes her to faint. He runs off, leaving Quasimodo at Esmeralda's body. As Quasimodo tries to resuscitate her, two policemen arrive and arrest him. Quasimodo is accused of trying to kidnap Esmeralda, and is chained to a wheel that rotates, with a crowd full of angry, jeering people. Quasimodo, who is parched, asks for water, only to receive further mockery. A sympathetic Esmeralda emerges with a jug full of water and lets Quasimodo drink. Eventully, Frollo becames so lustful over Esmeralda that he attacks her boyfriend and, much like what he did with Quasimodo, frames her for the crime that she did not commit. Esmeralda is brought to the public gallows and is sentenced to be executed by hanging. Frollo approaches Esmeralda, and announces that he did the crime, and can save Esmeralda, but only if she agrees to marry him. Esmeralda refuses, telling Frollo that he is an evil man, and to leave or else he will be denounced. Quasimodo watches from high above, wondering why he wasn't made of stone like the statues. He suddenly realizes that he is not a statue, and can save Esmeralda. He leaps from the bell tower onto the gallows, attacks the hangman, and frees Esmeralda. Frollo tries to stop him, but Quasimodo denounces his master, and escapes with Esmeralda into the cathedral of Notre Dame with the crowd cheering in their favor. Quasimodo tells Esmeralda that she'll be safe in the cathedral. Characters * Quasimodo * Esmeralda * Dom Claude Frollo * Male reveler * Female reveler Adaptation see The Hunchdog of Notre Dame. Trivia